Draco Malfoy and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by kengi
Summary: This takes place after the first 2 books, of the Draco Malfoy series. Pairings are RLxSB, LMxSS, and of course HPxDM. This is what could have happened in the third book, and is meant as a fun "What if" story. Affairs, betrayals,old flames.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is taking place after my previous books, please read Draco Malfoy and the Sorcerer's Stone, and Draco Malfoy and the Chamber of Secrets before reading on.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story, they belong to J.K.R. Events that happen in this book are meant to follow her story exactly. There are descriptions of situations taken from her work exactly, from another character's perspective. My intent for this story is to show what COULD have gone through Draco's mind during his years at Hogwarts. Spoilers for this story are for books 3 and 5. If you have not read those, then go do so now! Will include some excerpts from Severus's life that were explained in the sixth and seventh book, but will try to keep spoilers to a minimum. If I can avoid using them I will, but regardless I will warn you before the paragraph revealing anything.

Description: This is book three written in Draco's point of view. There is no intent to plagiarize, but I am trying to show what could have been going on in Draco's mind at the key points in The Prisoner of Azkaban. The pairings that are in this story are Draco x Harry, Remus Lupin x Sirius Black, and Snape x Malfoy(older). I will be continuing this series to the other books as well, so I hope you enjoy. Heavy yaoi moments will be shared between the older men, because as of right now Draco and Harry are thirteen, and will just be THINKING about having sex, but not actually doing anything. They may however share some very shonen-ai moments. In the previous book I kept things VERY PG, but now that there are two adult couples, it might get a little McSteamy. J If you like what I've written please let me know, or if you don't let me know what didn't sit well with you. Please be gentle.

Draco Malfoy and The Prisoner of Azkaban

He pulled at the shackles, their metallic clinks echoing in his prison. He looked out at the full moon, he swear he could smell the wolf's craving for him. Hear his howls, smell his scent, feel his heat. Maybe he was going crazy, maybe Remus really wouldn't come back this time. It had been almost two years since the last time his lover had come to visit, Remus had cried afterwards saying he'd never come back.

"Sirius Black, stand at the wall!" Sirius looked up, it must be breakfast time. He knew Remus would be in pain, without Padfoot the Wolf would go crazy and attack his own body. He stood facing the wall as the wizards of Azkaban waves their wands taking the chains from the wall and binding them around his body.

He walked with the other inmates to the mess hall, he smiled to himself, it seemed like a rundown version of Hogwart's great hall. He ate his gruel, it was the same every time, just enough to sustain them, enough to keep them alive, enough to keep the Dementors interested. One luxury Sirius had been allowed, was a subscription to the daily prophet.

He scanned over it, gnawing on a chicken bone that had made it's way into his soup. He flipped through it, seeing nothing about Harry Potter, but something else caught his attention.

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE _

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. _

_A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." _

_The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend. _

Sirius was staring at the moving photograph, as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.

"There he is! He's there! That RAT! He's in Egypt!" Sirius snarled, holding the newspaper. "I'm innocent! I can prove it!"

The Dementors glided over to him, as an amplified voice called out. "Settle down inmate!"

Sirius couldn't contain himself, he ripped the page holding the article up. "Innocent!" The other inmates quickly moved away from him as the Dementors came for him. Sirius turned to them, snarling trying to fight them as they came closer pulling at his very being. He felt all the strength leave him, his fist clutching the paper, falling backwards he could barely keep conscious. The wizards brought him back to his cell, chaining him once again to the walls of Azkaban.

It took him most of the day to recover, but he looked at the moving people once again. "Weasley… Hogwarts… He'll be back at Hogwarts."

Sirius felt his bones popping, snapping into strangely familiar positions as his transformed into his canine counterpart. His wrist and ankles were bare of fur from shackles rubbing his flesh raw. The collar around his neck was a little harder to get off, but he was able to push it off with his back legs.

Sirius stood free from his chains, stretching he paced in his cell. If he left Azkaban it would probably end in his death, but if he could prove himself innocent he could have his old life back. Remus might be able to forgive him, maybe he could start again.

He squeezed through the bars, yelping as he felt his hips catching. He scrambled falling to his side, pushing as best he could against the bars, contorting until he broke free. He limped through the prison, trying to stay as quiet as possible. The Dementors seemed close, one turning to look at him, but they craved human souls, not a dogs'.

Sirius saw his opportunity, a laundry van was just about to pull out. He knew it was cliché, but at least a sleeping dog in the truck would seem less suspicious then an inmate. He climbed in, just as the van began moving off. It flew through the skies and off of the island of Azkaban.

No sirens, no alarms, no sign that he was gone. He hoped no one would check his cell until morning. As he neared land, he knew he had to jump out or risk being seen, with all his courage he soared out of the van falling, falling, falling into the ocean. He was tossing and turning under the current, his mouth and nose full of sea water. He coughed, struggling to swim under the great mass of water. Sirius was going to drown, he could barely make out the surface in the night's darkness. He kicked and pawed his way through the sickening cold water, on his last breath when finally his muzzle made it out into the air.

He sputtered taking in as much air as he could, before another wave sloshed into him. He was running off of fumes by the time he landed on the beach. The water washing over his naked body, his hands dug into the sand, almost afraid that if he let go the waves would bring him back into the sea.

Draco looked himself in the mirror, he had to admit that he looked rather handsome. He'd grown about four inches over the summer so far, and his chin was becoming more defined. His hair was slightly longer, and didn't like being pushed back as much. He had Harry's birthday present in his robes, today was July thirty-first, and he had made plans to meet with Harry.

He smiled at the letter he had received, "Ron's in Egypt and Hermione is in France." It was a perfect time for them to spend time together. He mounted his broomstick, pulling the cloak Severus had given him the year before. He was invisible to the world as he reached Privet Drive, landing a few houses down from Harry's. He stored his cloak and broom away, hiding them in a nearby tree. His hawk owl, Rancor, landed on his shoulder as he came closer to the hideous house, it was so drab. "Fly to Harry Potter." He told the bird, who immediately soared into the boy's window, causing the snow owl inside to squawk.

Harry looked out to see the blonde boy, and released his bird to fly free with Rancor. Draco could hear inside the house, a loud man yelling up to the boy. With a raised brow he waited for Harry, only to see the boy rushing out the front door a large man, with labored breaths calling out to him. "I told you to keep that ruddy bird in it's cage! Where are you going?"

"OUT!" Harry called out.

"Well don't expect dinner when you get in! I'm not feeding a loiterer!" The man yelled out, but Harry ignored him briskly walking to where the blonde was waiting for him.

"Sorry…" Harry said, a small blush on his face, embarrassed by his uncle's behavior.

Draco shrugged and walked next to Harry, taking in the muggle scenery. "It's hard to imagine you actually _live _here."

"We all can't live in manors." Harry chuckled, giving a sideways glance at Draco.

"You sure no one's going to recognize us? I mean…if my dad knew I came here today…" Draco looked down, unsure of what else to say.

"Isn't that the beauty of muggles, they have no idea who you are, and don't care to know." Harry put his hand on Draco's back. "It's easier then at school."

Draco walked closer to Harry, enjoying the feeling of the boy's hand on his back. "Yeah… your right. They really are useless, they can't tell what's right in front of them."

Harry took his arm off shaking his head, "You really shouldn't be so spiteful."

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. "How have the holidays been?"

"Alright, but I'd rather be back at Hogwarts." Harry murmured.

"Haven't you got-" Draco stopped himself, of course Harry didn't have any Wizarding family. He would have lived with them by now if he had. "Have you done anything fun over summer?"

"It's been mostly staying in my room, staying quiet and pretending I don't exist." Harry said sarcastically. "Sorry… it's just things at home are never easy."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I get that too. It's not always easy at my place. Things between my parents could be better."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm, "Come here, it's quicker to go through the park."

Draco laughed, rushing after Harry, his arm pulling out of Harry's grasp until they were linked with just their hands. Harry led them over to a swing set, he sat on one motioning for Draco to join him.

"What…is this?" Draco asked poking at the swing.

"Oh… right. It's a swing, you sit on it, and then." Harry pushed off the ground, the swing swaying him high. "You well. Swing."

Draco sat on the swing, and commanded it "move."

Harry laughed, "You have to move your legs, it's not magic."

Draco flushed, he ran across the ground until he soared up high, yelling out. "What kind of-" He felt himself lurching back as the swing brought him once again closer to the ground. "Contraption is this!"

He jumped off it once he was level with the ground again, glaring at the swing. "I don't trust it." Harry laughed jumping out of the swing, while at his greatest height, soaring in the sky like he was flying once again.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand once more, "Come on, show me this restaurant you say is so good."

Harry laughed, "Did you get your money exchanged for muggle pounds?"

"Yeah, I have three hundred British pounds. Is that enough?" Draco asks, a look of concern on his face.

Harry's eyes went wide, "the-three hundred?"

"Yeah, I have to use it all today, I don't want father to catch me with it." Draco smirked, "I guess we're gonna have loads to do for your birthday."

Harry shook his head, "You can't resist gloating about your money can you, Malfoy?"

They arrived at the restaurant, Harry explaining that it would take time for their food to come out, and that a server would be brining it to them. They caught a cinema, Harry laughing as Draco jumped back at the Imax 3-D graphics. Their day was fun, and for majority of it they forgot they were ever enemies. When the time came for Harry to go back home for the night, Draco dug into his pocket and pulled out his gift.

"You probably already have one," Draco prefaced, "I just saw you seemed to like playing with the Weasel."

Harry looked down at the wrapping tearing it off and seeing a wizards chess set. It was a small box, with the words, "Stand back when opened." across the top. He opened up the case, which levitated between him and Draco, the pieces arranging them selves along the lines. They were carved beautifully, and the quality of magic put into their pieces made them almost seem real.

"Wow Draco… It's… It's amazing." Harry tapped three times on the board, the pieces going back in, the board folding up tight into the small box.

"Oh and here." Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the money he still had left. "Keep it, won't do me much good."

"It's still almost 100 pounds…" Harry bit his lip, "Um… how about, I'll keep it, and if you come visit again, you'll already have muggle money."

Draco smiled, a blush on his face. "You want me to come by again?"

"Yeah… I've missed having friends around." Harry looked up to his house, "I should go… but I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too." Draco waved, watching Harry return to the house. A twig cracked behind him, and he turned quickly to see a stray dog running down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy and The Prisoner of Azkaban

Severus pushed Lucius down on the couch, the wife was out spending a much needed vacation at a resort, Draco was out, most likely staying at a friends house. They had the Manor to themselves. "Sev, I'm… I'm not sure, what if someone comes?"

"I remember saying the same thing in my fifth year, and who whispered into my ear 'isn't that the fun part?'" Snape nibbled down Lucius's chest. Severus opened up the tight pants, pulling the clothing off easily. He rubbed his hands over the blond's crotch, enjoying the response he felt back.

Lucius shuddered under the other man, "hmmm…" Lucius could feel Severus all over his body, and knew the man would soon complete him. He looked up to see the portrait of his family hanging above their fireplace. It was wrong of him to keep doing this, and as he fed into his temptation, his guilt began to fade.

Severus lay beside Lucius, their bodies laying bare for the world as they fell asleep. Lucius opened his eyes, seeing Snape sleeping so soundly, he began to kiss the man awake. Snape unconsciously turned into the kiss, a smile forming on his face as he began to stir. He turned, feeling the man's breath on his neck, his mouth on Snape's ear. Severus finally opened his eyes, only to see Draco staring at him a look of utter horror on his face.

Severus put a hand on Lucius wordlessly trying to get him to stop. Instead the man took this as encouragement and began nibbling Snape's ear. Snape shot up in a panic, their eyes locked, both completely horrified by what the other was seeing.

"Dr-Dr-Draco." It was odd to hear Severus stutter, and on hearing this Lucius shot up as well. He bit his lip, a sneer on his face. Lucius didn't look near as upset as Snape, instead the man looked dark with anger.

Draco ran up the stairs, running to his room, with a big flop he landed in his bed. What was that? It seemed like they were… were they having sex? That was the only reason wasn't it? It wasn't like you'd be naked and accidentally fall on each other. What about Draco's mom, how could his Father do this? Didn't he know it was wrong?

A knock came at Draco's door, his father coming in uninvited. "Draco come down stairs."

"No!" Draco called out, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy! Get down there now!" Lucius's voice was dark, and ominous, and Draco listened.

Down stairs, Snape was back in his black robes, and his father was fully dressed in dark green. "Sit." Draco sat. "This is the only time we will speak of this. This matter does not concern you." Draco tried to interrupt, but his father's glare kept him quiet. "You will not tell your mother, it is not your place to do so. Now. What do you want?"

Severus looked completely horrified, and couldn't look Draco in the eye. He was completely ashamed of himself, and couldn't fathom what to do next. Draco looked between them, he had so much respect for Snape, how could he do this to his family!

"What do I want?" Draco asked, unsure what his father meant.

"For your silence." Lucius said, drinking a glass of fire whiskey.

"I-I…." Draco looked over at Snape, feeling a fit of anger, "I don't want Severus to ever come here again!"

Lucius smiled, shaking his head. "That's not going to happen, Draco."

Severus looked at Draco his eyes full of hurt and guilt, he looked pleadingly at the boy, "I'm sorry Draco…" He looked away, tears brimming his eyes.

"Don't apologize to my son, it's his own fault for coming home unannounced." Lucius turned to Draco, "Now you will not speak about this, ever again."

Draco felt his insides twisting, he didn't know what to do. What **could **he do? His lip quivered thinking about what his mother would be going through, if she ever knew what his father and Severus had been doing behind her back.

"Yes Father." Draco hung his head low, but with his last shred of courage he asked, "Your… not going to stop then?"

Lucius went over to Severus, putting his hand on the man's curtained black hair. "Draco, that's none of your concern."

Draco gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles turning white. "So you are… your going to just fuck whoever you want behind mom's back? Just… How could you…"

Severus moved forward wanting to touch Draco, but the boy moved a way not wanting anything to do with the man. Severus licked his lips, "Please…Draco."

"Go to bed Draco, we will shall not speak of this again." Draco moved to leave, "and Draco, don't you dare try anything. If you ever bring this up, I'll make you regret it."

Draco ran back to his bedroom, his tears overflowing. He cried, wondering how Severus had lured his Father into bed with him and why his Father had obliged. Somehow he'd lured his Father into some kind of trap, maybe used a love potion on him? No… his father didn't seem to be under a spell. It just didn't make any sense.

Remus looked around the cell, trying to figure out with the wizarding guards how Sirius black had gotten away. After being briefed on the man's escape the Warden had contacted Mr. Lupin. Not only to see if the man had contacted Remus, but also for his help in finding the prisoner. Remus had befriended the Warden during his years at Hogwarts, which had allowed Remus special privileges of visiting Black. Usually those in Azkaban were never allowed visitors, especially the conjugal type.

Remus looked down, seeing a wadded piece of paper on the ground. He picked it up, to see the Weasleys on vacation.

"He was ranting about them, saying the kid could prove he was innocent." The warden commented.

"He might be headed for Hogwarts. Most likely though he'll be after Harry Potter."

"Why? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He's Harry's Godfather." Remus said, stuffing the clipping into his pocket. "I'll speak with Dumbledore, see if he can help with keeping this boy safe."

The warden put a hand on Remus's shoulder, "I have to ask, but… if you see him, you will turn him in wont you?"

Remus faltered, the wolf inside begged for Remus to allow them to escape, but he quickly shook those thoughts out, "He deserves to be in Azkaban."

Dumbledore had surprised him by offering a position as a teacher. He took it without question, knowing that as a professor he would be able to keep an eye on school grounds, as well as Harry Potter.

It wasn't long before the world knew of Sirius Black, and the word of his escape from the prison. Draco read about in the new daily prophet, trying his best to ignore his father and mother during breakfast. He felt uncomfortable, unsure of what to say or do, so instead he just continued reading. Rancor soared into the house, sitting on his perch next to Draco's chair.

"May I be excused?" Draco asked, hardly having touched his food.

Narcissa looked concerned, frowning at him. "Sure… but is everything alright dear?"

Draco put on a smile, "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

Rancor jumped onto his shoulder, allowing Draco to take the note off his leg.

_Draco,_

_Problems at home. Can you take Hedwig for a while, just make sure she's safe. _

_Thanks,_

_Harry_

Draco read the letter over again, hoping to get more of an understanding of "Problems at home." He looked outside to see a snowy owl perched far off in one of the Malfoy Manor trees.

Draco scribbled out a note for Harry, attaching it to Rancor. "Stay near him, if he needs you go to him." The bird lifted off, diving into the tree with Hedwig, pushing her back into the tree; where she was hidden, then flew towards Harry Potter.

He felt like all his time at home he was on eggshells, Draco could barely look his mother in the face, and when his father **was **home he barely left his room. Hedwig had taken to coming into his room at night, and it was the only thing that gave him just a bit of happiness. He was finally able to touch her, scratching her back gently as she cooed.

His father came into his room after the third day of his continual avoidance. "Draco, your causing your mother to worry. This is all so unnecessary. Would you like another house elf, one that might be able to lighten your sprits?"

Draco had complained about his loss of Dobby for over a month, but no new house elf could really replace him. No, a house elf wasn't going to make him forget about how Severus and his father hand been naked on the couch. "What do you want me to say father? There's nothing I want… no material thing can fix this." Draco frowned looking at his father's feet, "I don't want anything."

"Yes, your making that very apparent, Draco." Lucius put his weight on his cane, looking pleadingly at Draco. "If your only going to mope at home, I'd suggest you decide to board somewhere else. Here," Lucius tossed Draco a bag of galleons, "Have a vacation."

Draco looked at the bag, knowing that it wasn't a request, but a demand that he leave. "I understand."

Lucius turned to leave his son, a saddened look on his face, "Draco. Your always welcome to be home, I do love you son."

Draco still loved his father, he was upset, but he could never hate his father. He stayed quiet, allowing his father to leave without hearing his reply. Draco had packed his things, unsure of how long he'd be gone he packed as much as he could into his trunk.

With a click he had everything situated perfectly. He looked up to see Rancor racing towards him, a letter in his talons. Draco was worried, what could have gone wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco,_

_Your owl followed me all the way to Diagon Alley, I'm going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for now. You can send Hedwig back if you want._

_Harry_

Draco grabbed his things, and a handful of floo powder. In a flash he was at Diagon Alley, looking at the front door of the inn. Hedwig was quick to show him which room Harry occupied, he knocked.

Harry found it odd that someone would be at his door. It felt like it was wrong, as if he wasn't supposed to answer the door. Lately he'd been feeling that way often, wondering if this was some dream, some alternate reality. He shook his head, it was foolishness to believe that his actions were at the whims of someone else.

Draco stood outside his door, his trunk beside him, two owls perched on his shoulders. Hedwig dove at Harry, nestling into his neck, nipping at his ear. Draco pushed past Harry putting his things in a corner of the room, "What happened?"

Harry seemed hesitant to talk, he pushed Hedwig off and sat on the large bed in his room. After a moment to collect his thoughts, he said, "I made my aunt into a hot air balloon."

Draco laughed, "What?"

Harry recanted the story of how his aunt (not by blood) had come to visit his 'family' and as always had spiteful words to say about Harry. He told Draco about his aunt's comments sending him into a rage, and how his magic had sort of gotten out of hand.

Draco chuckled when Harry was done, "She deserved though, didn't she?"

Harry smiled, "It did feel kind of good to get back at her."

Draco walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed. "My dad and I kind of had a… disagreement. He said I should go on a vacation for a couple of days. I was wondering…" Draco looked away not sure why he was suddenly getting nervous. "Can I stay with you?"

Harry looked surprised, looking away as well, "Ron and Hermione won't be back… I… I think I would like that."

Draco jumped up looking smug, "Good! I'll unpack my things then." Draco opened up his trunk, putting his clothes in the dresser, hanging up his robes and getting himself comfortable.

"Uh-" Harry watched as Draco hurriedly unpacked, "Wait… you mean living in the same room?"

Draco looked over to him, closing the dresser drawer, "Of course, the innkeeper said there were no other rooms available tonight."

Harry's eyes moved to the bed, then to Draco, "So your okay with sleeping in the same bed?"

Draco stopped, a blush coming across his face. He looked into the mirror at Harry, trying to gauge his reaction. "It's okay. I wont attack you during the night or anything."

Harry looked at the chair across the room, the looked back to the bed. "Sure. I'm sure it will work out fine." They quickly changed into pajamas, settling into the large bed. Harry tried to give Draco some space, but the other boy didn't seem to mind it when he got closer. "What happened with your dad?"

The image of a naked Severus flashed across Draco's mind, causing him to shudder. Harry put a hand on Draco's arm, looking up at him from his perch on the pillows. "He-" Draco cut himself off, he couldn't tell Harry Potter all the Malfoy's dirty laundry. As much as he cared for the boy, he didn't want to sully his father's name, or even Snapes'. It would be better to keep that part to himself, it didn't change much, "My dad cheated. I caught him."

Harry sat up, his hand petting the boy's arm. "I'm sorry."

"My mom doesn't know, and I can't tell her. Now every time I look at my dad, all I can see is them…" He shook his head, feeling the hot sting of tears in his eyes. He wouldn't let himself cry in front of Harry-freakin-Potter!

Harry hugged Draco, pulling the bigger boy into his warm arms. Draco's eyes widened, his heart beat faster, and the tears welled in his eyes, fell. He put his head in Harry's shoulder, feeling comfort that only his mom had ever given him. This was different, Harry was different. His heartbeat was echoing in his ears, his tears subsiding as he willed himself to toughen up; the feeling of Harry's warm body on his causing a stir in his body he'd never felt.

Draco pushed Harry off, getting under the covers, turning away from the boy-who-lived. "Anyways… It's not like I can do anything about it. Father's made that clear."

Harry couldn't help putting his hand on the blonde's back, hoping that in some way their connection could ease the other boy. That night they slept, back to back, their mind drifting to the other. Harry wondering if Draco was truly alright, Draco wondering why the warmth of Harry's back seemed to effect his lower half.

Sirius sniffed the spot where Harry had gotten on the Knight Bus, trying to memorize the scent. He'd lost the boy before he could even check in on him, Harry seemed to have left in a huff. Something must have bothered him, he traced the scent back to the house he knew to be Lily's sister's home.

There he caught the most luscious smell, Remus Lupin. He looked from his spot in the bushes to see the man knocking on the door of Harry Potter's home.

"About time someone shows up! Did you see what that BOY did to Marge!" Remus was escorted inside by a plump man, who's cheeks were red and puffy.

Sirius tried to move closer, sneaking around the side of the house to see a woman bobbing up and down like balloon tied to a rope. She looked inflated, and the dog couldn't help but snicker at her.

Remus waved his wand bringing the woman back to regular size, and back once more to earth. Remus turned to Vernon, "That should do it, another official will come by with some paperwork on how to keep everything hushed about what's happened here today."

"We should be compensated!" Vernon huffed, putting his arm around his sister.

"You may take that up with the Aurors, Mr. Dursley. For now, I ask that you take a look at this." Remus pulled out a photograph. "Have you seen this man come anywhere near the house?"

Vernon looked shocked, "This- isn't this Sirius Black? The escaped convict?"

Remus gave a short nod, "Yes, we are looking into his whereabouts."

Vernon looked shocked, as did Petunia, but they both shook their heads. With a bit of worry in her face, Petunia asked, "Is he… after Harry?"

Remus shrugged, "We are not sure, but Harry should be safe as long as he's with you."

Vernon smirked, "Your too late about that! The Boy's run off, to god knows where. And don't expect us to take that ingrate back!"

Sirius couldn't help but let out a low growl. Remus looked over towards him, but brought his attention back to Vernon, "He's only a young boy, and I won't tell you how to raise him, but you both know why it is that he MUST stay with you." Remus shook his head as Vernon looked about ready to pop with rage and anxiety. "If you see this man, please contact me."

Sirius wagged his tail, 'so Remus still cared about him?'

"What are you going to do with him?" asked the Dursley's son.

Remus turned to the boy and smiled, "Don't worry, he will be sent back to prison, where he belongs."

Sirius let out a small whine and dropped his tail. 'Maybe not.'

Even if Harry was gone from his home, didn't mean that all was lost. He's see the boy in Hogwarts, the trick would be actually getting there. On foot it would take him months to get to Hogwarts, and as he had found out since his few weeks of freedom; it was hard to find food, even as a dog.

With one fleeting glance at his lover, he fled the Dursley's home, wandering back into the wilds. He would need to only stay alive until the Hogwarts train would depart. He would need to walk to King's Cross station in London.

Severus tapped his fingers on his desk, his head in his hand. How could he teach Draco? How could he even face the boy? Lucius wouldn't even acknowledge the incident had happened, stating "It doesn't matter, it's dealt with."

He looked over to his portrait of Lucius, the man had graduated and slowly taking off his cap looking absolutely incredible. Snape sighed, just thinking about the man was giving him a hard on. He smacked his head on the desk, a long sigh drawing out of him. He should just find himself a mate, someone he wouldn't mind having sex with and just stay with them. Lucius was unavailable at the best of times, and even when the man was in the mood, he was always very clear that Snape was the other 'woman'.

He turned to look at the photo on his desk, seeing the photograph of Lucius Malfoy, proud and looking superior. It seemed to mock him even now as he laid on the desk, wishing for nothing more then to just disappear.

"Now that Draco knows should I… should I leave… out of your life?" Severus asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Sev, we've been over this before. Narcissa will never know, and even if Draco does know, it just means we don't have to hide as much." Lucius looked devious with his smile.

"You can erase your wife's memories, but Lucius…" Severus grit his teeth, "Draco is your son! He means more to me… you know what he means to me. You can't mess with his mind like that!"

Lucius sneered, looking sinister. "So your find with me creating holes in my wife's mind, but your going to pretend to care about MY son's?"

Severus jumped up, "Draco is not just yours! Don't pretend like-! Like…" Severus looked away, completely embarrassed.

"Sev. Just stop talking." Lucius closed the distance, kissing Severus once again.

"Draco… he's upstairs!" Severus hated the way his knees went weak.

"Yea, which means he's not going to come back down." Lucius angrily ripped off Snape's shirt with one strong pull.

Severus let his head fall again onto his desk, whimpering slightly. "Why did I let him have his way with me, **again**!" He shouted, reliving the night Draco had caught them. If he had just been stronger he could've avoided this whole ordeal. He should have just said 'no, I won't play second to your wife.' and everything would have been rainbows and butterflies. He chuckled, when had his life ever been rainbows and butterflies?

/AN: Yeah kind of a jumpy chapter, next one will be with Draco and Harry in Diagon Alley exploring and what not. Might get a little sappy, plus lets see what happens when Ron and Hermione come back! J

Thank you for the kind words FanofBellaandEdward you really made my day with your review! ^_^ Yes, There will be more points of view other than Draco. Although it's still mostly about him and important events from the HP series, I gotta have some Remus x Sirius love! He's one of my favorites, so you will see much more of him in this book!

Uekikosuke, I am honored to know that you've read AND enjoyed all three of my stories so far! I hope you like the way things are going and I promise EVENTUALLY there will be some action between Harry and Draco, just not this year…maybe next.

OanDuress I will try to update as much as possible, hopefully at least once a week, but if I don't make the quota it means that I have a back log of homework that needs to get done, lol. Also days where I'm completely free, like this one was, I might post more then one chapter at a time.

Anyways thanks everyone for reading, now on to the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco had spent a restless night, trying not to toss and turn in the night. The only way he found that he could get to sleep, was by wrapping Harry into his arms, pressing his lust against the other boy. Draco had prayed that Harry would stay asleep, and as he took in the smell of the black hair he immediately fell into deep sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning, his head was on Draco's shoulder, Draco's arm acting sitting uncomfortable around his ribs. Harry removed himself, looking over at his enemy, his supposed rival.

Draco had decided to wear a hooded robe, one that would draw less attention, while Harry dressed in his usual muggle attire.

Harry and Draco ate breakfast each morning in the Leaky Cauldron, trying a new menu item each time they ordered. Draco couldn't help but laugh when Harry got something utterly revolting, Harry looked visibly sick. Draco cut up half of his omelet and passed it over to Harry, surprised Harry took the dish his green face lighting up.

They spent the long sunny days exploring the shops and eating under the brightly colored umbrellas outside cafes, where their fellow diners were showing one another their purchases ("It's a lunascope, old boy — no more messing around with moon charts, see?") or else discussing the case of Sirius Black ("Personally, I won't let any of the children out alone until he's back in Azkaban").

Draco would help Harry with his homework, sitting in the bright sunshine outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Draco having already finished his homework, just watched Harry, again feeling a stir inside him he hadn't felt before. The owner, Mr. Fortescue, seemed to like Harry and kept giving the boy free sundaes every half an hour.

Eventually Draco would tap Harry and they would head off to look at more shops in Diagon Alley. Harry always dragged Draco over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where they would both gawk at The Firebolt.

** THE FIREBOLT **

THIS STATE-OF-THE-ART RACING BROOM SPORTS A STREAM-LINED, SUPERFINE HANDLE OF ASH, TREATED WITH A DIAMOND-HARD POLISH AND HAND-NUMBERED WITH ITS OWN REGISTRATION NUMBER. EACH INDIVIDUALLY SELECTED BIRCH TWIG IN THE BROOMTAIL HAS BEEN HONED TO AERODYNAMIC PERFECTION, GIVING THE FIREBOLT UNSURPASSABLE BALANCE AND PINPOINT PRECISION. THE FIREBOLT HAS AN ACCELERATION OF 150 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS AND INCORPORATES AN UNBREAKABLE BRAKING CHARM. PRICE ON REQUEST.

Draco would spend more time looking at Harry's face, glued to the window with a face of awe, rather then the broom itself. Draco tried to buy it for him, but Harry had pleaded for him not to.

Another set of eyes watched as the boys peered into the display window. Sirius lay close to the building, trying to stay out of sight by a nearby trashcan. Harry's friend had turned to look at him a few times, but Sirius was too quick, and was able to duck out of sight. It wouldn't be much longer until King's Cross, but when he had caught Harry's scent he needed to come and find the boy. His nose easily picked up the scent of attraction, one he knew well from his beloved, and it made him curious if Harry knew his friend harbored feelings for him.

Getting their school supplies came easy, and within the first week they had gotten all they needed for the next year. The days seemed to go by quickly, but the nights were precious to Draco. Harry had become more open to physical contact, allowing Draco to snuggle into him.

One particular morning would be one of Draco's most fond memories, as Diagon Alley began to swell with Hogwarts students the two boys had decided to take a longer stroll outside of the small town. Draco walked side by side with Harry, noticing their hands hung close to each other. He stretched his hand out, his fingers brushing over the soft skin of Harry's tan hand.

"Draco, come on! Look!" Harry ran ahead, pointing down towards the great city of muggle London.

Draco quickened his graceful stride and met Harry on top of a summit overlooking the fair city. "Wow… I've never seen this part of London." Draco's father had made it apparent at a young age to always steer clear of muggle areas, now it seemed that was all that Draco was exploring with Harry.

They walked down towards the city, Draco sticking close to Harry, almost afraid of losing him in the crowds. As they passed the sprawling streets and crowded sidewalks they came into a large building, coming face to face with brilliant art. Draco explored around, looking at all the facets of art around him, in a whisper he asked, "Why aren't the people moving?"

Harry whispered back, "This is muggle art, they can't make things shift in paintings."

Draco looked surprised, "Are you sure muggles did these?"

Harry nodded, looking up at the strange flecks of paint on the canvas, wondering what could have possessed a person to even crate that image. Some of them were rather old, dating back to the Renaissance era, and with a smile Draco pointed out some of the most amazing designs to Harry.

It wasn't until their stomachs were growling, did they leave the museum following the streets to find a nearby restaurant. They sat down on the patio, looking over the menu, thankfully finding a wizards café they were able to order some of their favorite foods. It was almost romantic, the sun was setting, a warmly lit candle on the table illuminating Harry's tan face in the dimming light. The sound of music coming from the inside portion of the restaurant, the muggle area, and the fact that the two boys were the only ones out in the small patio garden.

Draco looked across the table at Harry, who was beginning to look a bit uncomfortable, "It's been nice being with you Harry."

Harry's mouth twitched, but he looked away, averting his gaze from Draco. "Yeah…" Before Draco could say anymore Harry got up, "Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." He gave an encouraging smile at the obviously surprised Draco.

"Oh- alright." Draco watched him leave, grabbing a piece of bread and munching on it. Hearing a rustle, Draco turned to see what was behind him, and out of the bushes came a think black dog.

It looked absolutely mangy, with wiry black hair and some caked on dirt. Draco felt a bit repulsed by it, unconsciously rubbing his hands on the cloth napkin on his lap. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature, it was so skinny, like it must not have eaten in days.

Lucius had always been apprehensive about dogs, not allowing Draco to have one on the grounds that they would just go outside and become dirty. Still, with an ounce of curiosity he took one of the bread rolls and threw it over to the dog. It ate it hungrily, taking a few steps closer to Draco, cocking his head at the blonde boy.

Looking around Draco passed another roll to the dog, who again ate it and came closer. Draco did the unthinkable, he actually reached his hand out, and touched the big dog's head.

It had been years since he felt anything as tender as just a stroke on the head, and as a dog Sirius could feel his tail wagging uncontrollably. This boy seemed to have good intentions towards Harry, and obviously had a good heart, but Sirius could sniff a Malfoy a mile away. With a shudder he lifted his head, allowing the boy to scratch under his chin, his leg pounding at one of his favorite spots.

Draco gave him another roll, and Sirius felt the sick feeling in his stomach leaving. With a twitch of his ear he could hear someone coming to the door, and he bolted back into the bushes. Draco looked back to see Harry walking back, looking curiously at him. "What's up?"

Draco wiped off his soiled hand on the cloth, turning his chair back the normal way, "Nothing…"

They ate the meal together, and Harry seemed like himself again, joking and carrying on. It wasn't until that night that Harry again seemed to have some kind of problem. Draco turned over to the boy who was teetering on the edge of the bed. "Harry, come here…"

Harry's green eyes stared at him, "I-I-I don't know… I was thinking… maybe it would be better for me to sleep in the chair…"

Draco sat up, looking hurt at Harry, for some reason tears were coming to his eyes, it was an odd feeling.

Harry jumped up wrapping his arms around Draco, "I'm sorry…" Draco couldn't understand what was stirring in him, it felt so odd, he shook his head, the hot feeling in his eyes disappearing.

"No… Nothings wrong." Draco pulled away, his head stirring.

"It's just… I thought of what it would look like if Ron or Hermione ever saw us like this, how they'd get the wrong idea… I don't even sleep in the same bed with Ron…" Harry looked away, "I know it's a bit late to even feel this way."

Draco shook his head, "Your right, it's weird, but it's not like we really have a choice, and it's a big bed. I never thought I'd be sleeping in the same bed as the GREAT Harry Potter." Draco chuckled. Reaching out Draco took Harry's hand, the sliver snake slipping down to Harry's fingers.

Harry smiled at the gift Draco had given him just the year before, "Yeah… it doesn't matter."

Draco was ready for another great day, when they decided to brave it over at Diagon Alley to take one last look at the broom Harry had fallen in love with. Draco pulled the hood farther down his face, seeing some classmates approach.

They were just about to get something for lunch, and out of the heat when Draco heard the worst thing.

In a shrill voice cracking voice he heard the weasel call, "Harry! HARRY!" Without hesitation Harry rushed over to his two friends, pointing at Ron's overly freckled face and laughing.

"Finally!" said the intruding red-head, grinning at Harry as he sat down. "We went to the Leaky Cauldron, but they said you'd left, and we went to Flourish and Blotts, and Madam Malkin's, and —"

"I got all my school stuff last week," Harry explained. "And how come you knew I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Dad," said Ron simply.

Draco snuck over towards the ice cream parlor, sitting in a far off table, covering half his face with his hand, peaking his eye through his fingers.

"Did you really blow up your aunt, Harry?" said the goody egg head Hermione in a very serious voice.

"I didn't mean to," said Harry, while Ron roared with laughter. "I just — lost control."

"It's not funny, Ron," said Hermione sharply. "Honestly, I'm amazed Harry wasn't expelled."

"So am I," admitted Harry. "Forget expelled, I thought I was going to be arrested." He looked at Ron. "Your dad doesn't know why Fudge let me off, does he?"

"Probably 'cause it's you, isn't it?" shrugged Ron, still chuckling. "Famous Harry Potter and all that. I'd hate to see what the Ministry'd do to me if I blew up an aunt. Mind you, they'd have to dig me up first, because Mum would've killed me. Anyway, you can ask Dad yourself this evening. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight too! So you can come to King's Cross with us tomorrow! Hermione's there as well!"

Draco rolled his eyes, how long was Harry going to keep yammering with them.

Hermione nodded, beaming. "Mum and Dad dropped me off this morning with all my Hogwarts things."

"Excellent!" said Harry happily. "So, have you got all your new books and stuff?"

"Look at this," said Ron, pulling a long thin box out of a bag and opening it. "Brand-new wand. Fourteen inches, willow, containing one unicorn tail-hair. And we've got all our books —" He pointed at a large bag under his chair. "What about those Monster Books, eh? The assistant nearly cried when we said we wanted two."

"What's all that, Hermione?" Harry asked, pointing at not one but three bulging bags in the chair next to her.

"Well, I'm taking more new subjects than you, aren't I," said Hermione. "Those are my books for Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, the Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —"

Draco began toning out their conversations, looking angrily at the abandoned sundae dish with melted ice-cream in the basin. Eventually he looked straight at Harry, who met his eyes.

"There's a magical creature shop just over there," said Harry quickly, averting his eyes from Draco once more. "You could see if they've got anything for Scabbers, and Hermione can get her owl."

Draco watched them pay for their ice creams and go towards the Magical Menagerie shop.

Draco waited for Harry to come out and meet him, but as the minutes went by Draco wondered if the boy had any intention of talking with him again. All of a sudden there was a crash in the shops, Draco backed away from the door, hearing, "NO, CROOKSHANKS, NO!"

"Scabbers!" Ron shouted, racing out of the shop after him. Draco snatched Harry around the arm, catching the boy off guard.

"Not now!" Harry hissed, wrenching his arm from Draco's grip.

It took them nearly ten minutes to catch the Weasley's rat, who had taken refuge under a wastepaper bin outside Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ron stuffed the trembling rat back into his pocket and straightened up, massaging his head.

Draco stood at the door of the Magical Menagerie shop, waiting grumpily at the entryway. Hermione came out, a bundle of orange tabby cat in her hands. She looked over to him, cocking her head and with a surprised look she asked, "Draco?"

Draco turned, looking at the large cat, "Found yourself a creature with worse hair then yours?" He smirked, "I didn't think that was possible."

She frowned, holding the cat closer to her. "You're a right prat, Malfoy." She walked off, shooting her nose in the air as she stomped towards her friends.

Draco tried to keep his distance, not wanting Hermione to see him again following the merry band. He followed them to the Leaky Cauldron, the whole Weasley clan gathered at the bar. His eyes found the youngest of the red heads, Ginny Weasley. She had her eyes fixed on Harry from the moment she came into the place. They all seemed like one big happy family, and Draco was the stalker in the shadows, only able to look.

Eventually he got his chance, Harry was heading up to the room, supposedly to clean up a bit. Draco rushed over to him, slamming the door behind him once he was back in their room. "What's wrong with you!"

Harry whirled around, " WHAT?"

"How could you just leave me there! To go run off with your REAL friends?" Draco snarled.

"It would have looked odd if I'd just swept them off after not seeing them for months! I'm sorry that I might have been just a tad bit happy that I got to see them again!" Harry was beginning to get red with anger.

"You should have just told me to leave!" Draco yelled, rushing over to the drawers and throwing things into his luggage.

"Draco…" Harry watched as Draco quickly grabbed his stuff up. "I don't WANT you to leave, but there's no way you can stay here, not with the Weasley's staying here as well."

Draco snapped everything shut, turning to Harry an embarrassed blush on his face, "I…I just wish things were different."

Harry sighed, taking Draco into a hug. "I know, but it's best this way. It would be odd for me not to spend every waking hour with Ron and Hermione, and to tell you the truth I've missed them more then I thought I would."

This just hurt Draco all the more, but he understood it wasn't Harry's intent. He took his luggage and left the small room they had shared for almost a month, quietly leaving the Leaky Cauldron.

On the streets he sat on a lonely bench near Knockturn Alley, it was dark, it was quiet, and most of all it was deserted. He felt hot tears fall down his face, and drop on to his hands. He cried almost noiselessly, stifling the sobs that were trying to escape. He felt something cold and wet against his arm, and look up to see the black dog's head on his knee, it's face looking up at him.

Draco was shocked, it looked exactly like the dog at the restaurant. He felt more tears falling down his face and he buried his face into the dog's cleaner then before coat. Sirius allowed Draco to cry into his shoulder, it felt nice to comfort someone, having watched the scene play out he knew Harry most have dumped Draco off for the other two kids.

He knew that he had to get to the Weasley's, but it seemed like directly approaching them as a dog was not going to work. He had attempted earlier to go up to their daughter, wagging his tail and showing 'good dog' traits. She had yelled, throwing a nearby rock at him, evidently afraid of dogs. This did not baud well, instead he might have better luck with the blonde boy who seemed in need of companionship.

"You must be a magically enhanced dog…" Draco sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "Do you understand me?"

Sirius barked, wagging his tail.

Draco smiled, "Who would want to get rid of you?"

Sirius whined, looking up at Draco with soft eyes.

Draco pet his head, scratching under his chin again. "I need to go home… it'd be nice to not go alone." Sirius leaned closer to the boy, making Draco put an arm around the dog.

Draco grabbed some floo powder at one of the public fireplaces, a hand on the dog his luggage leaning beside him as he muttered, "Malfoy Manor."

/ AN: Wooh, hopefully that flowed well enough, it might seem odd, but I think Draco would strive for companionship. In the sixth book he's friends with Myrtle, so I think he would want a 'pet' that he could talk to that wouldn't be able to spill his secrets. Hopefully it didn't seem too out of character. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius found himself in the parlor of an expensive wizarding house. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in a overstuffed chaise lounge, and she seemed surprised to see Draco standing in front of the fireplace. She ran over to her son, wrapping her arms around the boy and began crying. "I was so worried Draco! How could you leave for almost a month!"

Draco's lip quivered as he returned the hug, burying face into his mother's long blonde hair, "Mommy!"

Sirius sat on the Persian rug, scratching a flea off his shoulder. The woman seemed to sense the dog's presence and she looked right at Sirius. "Who is this?"

"I…" Draco fumbled, turning to the dog once again, "I bought him, he's got some magic in him. Seems to understand me."

Narcissa glared down at the dog, and for a moment Sirius was scared she might know what he was, but his fears were settled when she summoned a house elf. "Monstin! This dog is in need of a good wash, and a warm meal." She shooed the creature towards the dog, "Now Draco you must tell me all that you've done over your holiday. Come on, we'll go get a chocolate frog and a nice tea."

Sirius watched as she led the small boy away, the house elf tugging at the scruff of his neck. Monstin was very gentle, but being bathed by a house elf was not something Sirius enjoyed. Although the effects of months of mud, dirt and fleas draining off him was something Sirius happily accepted. Once his coat was dry the house elf took Sirius what he assumed would be Draco's room, a large pillow and a bowl of meat next to were signs that the corner of the room was to be his. Sirius ate hungrily, thank god for the Malfoys' and their riches in being able to feed a dog real meat.

Once he was alone Sirius became a man once more and began poking around the boy's room. Draco had toys all over his room, all looking expensive and ornate. Sirius laid down on the giant bed, his back instantly feeling more relaxed and all the tension going away. How had he let himself into the Lion's den? Sure he had a bath and a hot meal, but Lucius was one of the only people that could possibly sniff him out as an animagus.

Draco smiled listening to Narcissa's stories of afternoon tea with Mrs. Goyle, and how they had bantered. Draco's mother always seemed to bump heads with the other woman, but for some reason she always went back to them. Lucius came home when it was dinner time, and smiled at his son, "Draco! We were worried about you, I didn't think you'd be gone for a whole month!"

Draco couldn't help it, no matter how angry he had been at his father, seeing him now it all washed away and he ran into his father's embrace. Lucius held his son for a long time, for a moment Draco was six again, being held in the air and hugged hard. Lucius ran his hand over his son's hair, smiling down at the young man his son was growing into.

"Draco has bought a dog, Lucius, there is a rule on bringing pets to Hogwarts correct?" Narcissa asked, "Won't they let him bring it?"

Lucius seemed taken aback, "You got a…dog?"

Draco nodded, "I was just telling mother I'd like to bring him with me to Hogwarts."

Lucius thought for a moment, "Your not supposed to bring… dogs… cats, rats, owls, toads…" Lucius tapped his cane, "Ah, there was a legislation on exotic familiars in 1956, but it was repelled after a large spider infestation…"

Narcissa put her hands on her son's shoulder, "Lucius dear, you're a governor of the school, can't you just force them to take the dog?"

Lucius looked down at Draco, "This is what you want?" Draco nodded, "Alright, I'll have a word with Dumbledore and have a special circumstances drawn up."

The next few days at home seemed easy living, Draco spent much of his time out with his parents, while Sirius was left to lounge in the lap of luxury, eating his fill and enjoying long hours in the plush bed, resting his tired muscles.

One night Draco came home with a large bag in tow. Sirius padded up to him, sniffing the boy's hands. Draco put the bag on the bed, opening it to reveal dog supplies. Sirius wagged his tail as Draco took out a solid gold collar, fastening it around the dog's neck. In gold lettering the words "Blackie" were inscribed, it seemed a bit immature name, but it was close enough. A leash, a solid gold dog bowl, a fountain of endless water, a portable dog house, everything Sirius could have ever wanted. For a moment he wondered why he'd even want to be human, Padfoot had the life here, but then the thought of Moony flashed in his mind.

Sirius tried to stay out of sight from Lucius, but it was easier then he thought, the man worked long hours, and didn't seem to particularly like dogs. Eventually the day came where Sirius was crated, and put on the train. He whined at Draco, who pet him through the bars. "It will be worth it, boy. When you get to Hogwarts you'll see just how great it is, and this ride will be like a dream."

He watched as Draco left, sighing heavily as he laid down in the small cramped space of the cage. His nose twitched as something familiar caught it, he turned his head and there he was, Remus Lupin. The man had aged, even more so these last two years. His eyes looked sad, his body thin, and more scars seemed to mar his beautiful face. Sirius pushed at the cage, whimpering, wanting to comfort the man he loved. At that moment Padfoot didn't care if he went back to Azkaban, all he wanted was to run to his beloved, and give him the sloppiest kisses.

He felt his cage being moved, and he snapped at the attendants, wanting more then anything to be free. Sirius found himself in the dark cargo cart and with a huff Sirius settled down into the cage, falling into a light sleep.

Draco grew bored of his friends talking about their summer, even Blaise wasn't as entertaining. By mid afternoon Draco felt like he was going to scream if he didn't see Harry. He needed to speak to someone that was the least bit interesting, and Harry Potter was the only one on his mind as of late. As the rain splashed on the glass, misting the windows with his breath Draco couldn't wait any longer. He began searching for the golden boy, Crabbe and Goyle on his flank. He opened the door to see the trio and a sleeping man in their compartment.

Draco smiled at Harry, feeling something strange wash over him as Harry smiled back. Ron Weasley looked shocked to see Draco, who rested against the compartment door. "Well, look who it is, Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled behind him.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," Draco grinned, "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron stood up so quickly he knocked a cat's basket to the floor. The sleeping man gave a snort.

Draco looked to Harry, ignoring the fuming red-head. "Who's that?" Draco asked, taking an automatic step backward as he looked over the sleeping man.

"New teacher," said Harry, who got to his feet, too, in case he needed to hold Ron back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Harry gave a coy grin, as if to test Draco's gumption.

Draco's pale eyes narrowed; he wasn't fool enough to pick a fight right under a teacher's nose. "C'mon," he muttered resentfully to Crabbe and Goyle, feeling a bit disappointed that his time in Harry's compartment was cut short.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year," Ron said angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get hold of his head and —"

Draco growled under his breath as he moved away from the compartment, cracking his knuckles as he stalked off. Not looking Draco almost knocked over Neville who was crawling on the ground after his toad. With a look to his friends Crabbe and Goyle picked the fat kid up, hoisting him by his undies. The two thuggish kids locked Neville in a side compartment, laughing as the boy began crying.

Draco nudged Goyle, "I bet he'll wet himself in there."

Two large shadows came behind them, as Fred and George Weasley stood behind the three thirteen year olds. Draco turned around quickly, but Fred caught him up. "Got something in the closet?"

"I think he's hiding something, George."

"Oh, no Fred, we should let whoevers in there 'out of the closet'." They both chuckled to themselves, but Draco struggled in Fred's grip.

All of a sudden there was a shudder along the train as it jerked to a stop. Fred released the boy to brace himself, and Draco rolled across the ground as it shook. The closet door burst opened as Neville fell out, falling unceremoniously on top of Draco. He quickly got off of the blonde and ran over to Harry's compartment, knowing Draco wouldn't dare run after him there.

Fred and George chuckled as the boy ran off, "Keeping a little secret from us Malfoy? Snogging in the closet here?"

Draco jumped up putting a finger in George's chest, "Listen you! If my father knew you were talking to me like this!"

Fred jumped in, "What? Is daddy gonna come all the way down to Hogwarts just to have a go at us?"

George pushed Draco back, "Don't make us laugh."

The hall began to feel cold and dark, coming towards them was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. Draco sized up the thing, and what he saw made his stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water…

Draco scrambled away from it, fearing it would reach out and touch him. Crabbe and Goyle moved with him as they slammed a compartment door closed, hiding inside it. The Dementorsleft a short time afterwards, and soon they pulled up towards Hogwarts. The three clamored into the horseless carriages, Crabbe sneering back at the Weasley twins, "They'll get what's coming to them Draco, don't you worry."

Draco shook his head, "The whole lot of them are good for nothing wizards, it'd be better if they all died."

Crabbe chuckled, "Yeah, maybe the death eaters shouldn't just go for muggle borns, we need to filter our own."

Goyle seemed to shift a bit, starring out at the grounds rather then take part in conversation. Draco pat Crabbe on the back, "Their lemmings, Crabbe, on the path of the destitute. Spreading themselves thinner and thinner until their on the streets begging for pie crust."

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars, Draco saw two more towering, hooded Dementors, standing guard on either side. The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and they all got out.

Standing just a few feet away from them was Neville Longbottom, and Draco thought it a good time to get back at the boy, asserting his dominance now that the twins were out of sight.

As Crabbe and Goyle stood guard, Draco pulled the fat boy behind the carriage, a large smile on his face. "Hello, Neville."

"Wha- What do you want!" Neville whimpered, pulling against the stronger boy.

"What happened when you ran away, like the coward you are, into Harry's compartment?"

"The Pro-Professor, he shot something at the D-D-Dementor… and then…" Neville shook under the other boy's presence. "W-w-why do you want to know?"

Draco pushed the fat boy against the carriage, causing it to shake, "What does it matter?"

Neville flinched, but bravely said, "We both know your little secret."

Draco's face fell. "What might that be?"

"Harry Potter…" Neville grinned as Draco's face visible darkened. "Did you think I'd just forget?"

"That was two years ago, what makes you think I'd- That I'd ever!"

Neville tried to squirm in Draco's tight grip, "Colin took photos of Harry last year, I saw you take some, I saw you looking at them."

Draco looked down at the ground, his hand turning into a fist as he punched Neville in the stomach. "Shut the fuck up!"

Neville cried out, but stayed standing as Draco took a few more hits to his belly. "Wha-what do you want!"

Draco pushed Neville back against the carriage, watching as the boy sobbed. He looked down at the pathetic kid, rubbing his bruised knuckles. After a moment Neville said, "Harry… he fainted."

Draco pat Neville's shoulder, "There, now was that so hard?"

Draco moved with his friends towards the approaching carriage of Harry Potter and his pose. "You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottorn telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Draco pushed past the mud blood, coming close to Harry's face, looking down at the shorter boy.

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched.

Draco put his hand over the red head's face and pushed him backwards, coming so close to Harry that he could smell his breath, like chocolates. "Are you so scared you'd wet your pants at the sight of a Dementor?"

"Stuff it Malfoy," Harry said, a sneer on his face, coming even closer to Draco, "I heard you practically tripped over yourself." They looked into each other's eyes, and for a moment Draco wanted to lean in and kiss those pouted lips. His face went red as he gulped down the thought.

He turned to the only thing he could think of that would be the last face he wanted to kiss, "Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Draco came over towards Ron, "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Draco looked back to see the man that had slept in the compartment with Harry and them. Getting a better look at him, Draco could see the Professor Lupin had scars on his face and hands, his robes were old and looked in shambles. He wondered what kind of job the man had before working at Hogwarts and how the man had even gotten on as a teaching professor.

"Oh, no — er —_Professor_," Draco turned, smirking at Crabbe and Goyle and led them up the steps into the castle.

Draco ignored the sorting hat ceremony, cheering a few times when the house of Slytherin was called, but otherwise he sat and thought to himself. Millicent Bulstrode settled closer to him, eventually resting her head on his shoulder. Draco jumped, "What?"

"Well if your going to sit here moping like a lost dog, I was going to use you as a pillow." She smiled, "What could be on the great Malfoy's mind?"

"Nothing…" Draco sneered, watching as a small boy looking scared was sorted into their house.

"Do you notice anything different about me, Draco?" Millicent fluttered her eyes, posing for him.

Draco looked her up and down, unsure of what he should be looking for, "Did you cut your hair?"

She grinned, "I've changed more then that," She poked out her chest, but Draco didn't really notice her newly developed breasts. She rolled her eyes at Draco's obvious disinterest.

Pansy Parkinson, giggled, whispering across the table as Millicent moved down a few seats, "She tries too hard."

"You think she likes me?" Draco asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"She wouldn't be rubbing herself all over you if she didn't." Pansy sat back in her seat, looking at Blaise. "She's liked him since first year."

Draco looked over to Harry, seeing the boy almost glaring over at them.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

Draco looked back at Harry who seemed to be listening intently.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises — or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors," he said.

Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

Draco looked to Crabbe and Goyle, "Is he serious? Their gonna let Dementors in the school?"

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered, rather unenthusiastic applause. Only those who had been in the compartment on the train with Professor Lupin clapped hard, Harry among them. Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes.

Draco watched as Snape stared at Lupin, it wasn't a look of hatred, or displeasure, more of ill surprise. Draco had known Snape long enough to see through the look of despise he had most days, and see the genuine expression he displayed. He would have to ask the professor just who Mr. Lupin was.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the lukewarm applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Draco's jaw hit the table, as look of horror overcame his face. "Their letting that Lug TEACH!" Draco looked towards Hagrid, who was ruby red in the face and staring down at his enormous hands, his wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard. "They can't be serious."

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Draco noticed for the first time that night just how hungry he really was and began gorging himself on the good food. It was a delicious feast; the hall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks.

Draco was happy to get back to the Slytherin Common rooms, and up to his dorm, there laying sprawled out on the bed was his dog. Sirius woke up with a snort when Draco fell on the bed beside him, rubbing his blonde head into the dog's side. They curled up together, Sirius laying his fluffy head on Draco's chest, falling into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After a night of well deserved rest Draco woke early the next morning, seeing his roomates; Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, still sound asleep, Draco opted to take his dog outdoors. Sirius leaped around Draco, barking happily as the boy sent out his new ball-a-rang out. It soared over the field, flying high as the black dog chased after it, jumping mid air and catching the ball in his mouth.

Sirius knew that staying as a dog for almost twenty four hours a day was beginning to wear on his psyche, at times he almost forgot that he was indeed human. The dog's thought kept nagging at him, chase the ball, roll on your back for a belly rub, be a good dog.

When he was put back into the boys dorm, and left alone as the boys went to classes, he shifted back into his human body. Looking in a mirror he saw he was filling out once again, two big meals a day, good exercise, it all seemed to help ease the damage his body suffered in Azkaban. His hair was tangled, his chin was scruffy and his eyes were still dark, making him look old and worn. Sirius stretched out, feeling a little odd about being completely naked in the room belonging to thirteen year old boys, but it would seem odd if 'Blackie' suddenly had a pool of clothes around him. Sirius dug through Malfoy's trunk, finding a book to read he settled in, hoping to finally feel like a person again.

Draco laughed with his Slytherin buddies, enjoying the attention he received from the crowd around him. They had all talked about their summers, and ended up talking about the train ride back to Hogwarts. Finding it hard to resist Draco had to poke fun at Harry Potter's fainting spell. Roars of laughter accompanied the act, giving Draco a swelled since of purpose and acceptance.

"Ignore him," Draco heard none other than Hermione Granger say. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

"Hey, Potter!" yelled Pansy Parkinson. "Potter! The Dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooooo_!"

Draco laughed, patting the girl on the back, "Nice."

Once they received their time tables, Draco looked over where the classes were located and what times he needed to arrive at which subject. He had opted to take a little over the full course load, meaning some of the classes he would take without Crabbe or Goyle to constantly bother him. His father had suggested taking it easy, but Draco wanted to prove his intelligence to his father, and make a point that he could do better the Granger.

His first class was with Professor McGonagall, in Transfigurations. It was a continuing lesson on Animagi, a more detailed approach to their registration, limitation, and application. While Draco never particularly got along with the witch, he loved the subject of Transfiguration, it was a subtle art that took both a mechanical mind, and creative flair. While Draco didn't think he could ever master the art of transforming himself into an animal, he still loved to learn about it.

Their next class of the day was Defense against the Dark arts, and as Slytherins were the first to have Professor Lupin for the third year course work. Draco arrived early, Crabbe and Goyle having separated from him in the Slytherin common room. He looked around the class room, knowing the class wouldn't start for another twenty minutes. Professor Lupin came in not long after, trying to keep a jumble of paper work from leaving his arms. "Oh, Hello!" He said, depositing the papers onto his desk. "Lets see… are you… Malfoy?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, Draco Malfoy. How did you guess?"

"I went to school with your father, not in the same year, or house, but your father makes an impression." Professor Lupin smiled at Draco, "Have you come to stake out seats?"

Draco shook his head, "Just a bit of time between classes, it seems like school doesn't start until all the teachers tell us the exact same thing over and over in the syllabus."

Remus nodded, "Well, classroom behavior is important. Are you enjoying school so far?"

Draco took a seat up front, putting his bags down, taking out the textbook for the class, "It's alright I guess."

The other students soon drifted in, and Remus tried to strike up conversation with each one of them. For a teacher that had been in Gryffindor, Professor Lupin seemed very open to teaching children from all houses, and seemed genuinely interested in each student. Once everyone arrived Professor Lupin waved his arms for attention and said, "Good afternoon. Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed Professor Lupin out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, to a large door with the sign _Staff Only_.

"Inside, please," said Professor Lupin, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, a couple witches Madam Hooch and Professor Sprout were enjoying a warm cup of coffee. "Morning Ladies," Professor Lupin said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello dears," Said the always cheerful Professor Sprout.

"Yeah." Said a less enthusiastic Hooch.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

Draco almost jumped back at the unexpected movement, and a tiny hint of red stained his cheeks with embarrassment. Pansy just giggled at him.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin, making Draco blush a little darker. "There's a Boggart in there."

The Slytherins began to murmur, some of them stepping away from their front row views.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks — I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This _one moved in just this afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is _a Boggart?"

Draco raised his hand, Lupin nodding to him, "It's a shape-shifter taking the shape of whatever it thinks will scare us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin. "So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

This means, that we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Um…" she looked around, seeing all the other students staring at her, "Well there are a bunch of us here, so maybe it wont know what to be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Pansy had a look of relief on her face. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake — tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

'The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class together.

"Great," said Professor Lupin. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Mr. Zanbini."

The wardrobe shook again, but Blaise just took a deep breath and approached it without hesitation.

"Right, Blaise," said Professor Lupin. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Blaise looked a bit embarrassed, looking around at the other students. "My Nana…"

"Hmm… family members can be hard, but try and think of a funny situation to put her in, that she would seem less scary."

Blaise thought to himself, "It'd be funny to see her dance."

"There you go!" Lupin went to where Blaise stood, "Now think of the craziest dance you've ever seen, and keep that image in your head, alright?"

Blaise took out his wand, and cracked his neck.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

"Alright Blaise, we're going to back away," said Professor Lupin. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward… Everyone back, now, so Mr. Zanbini can get a clear shot —"

They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Blaise alone beside the wardrobe. He had pushed up the sleeves of his robes and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Blaise," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One — two — three —_now_!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Out of it stood a feeble looking black woman, she was mostly wrinkles, with gnarled teeth. She had a Sunday dress and hat on, with lace gloves. She raised her cane and went to smack the taller boy.

Blaise seemed a bit taken back at first, unsure of attacking his Nana, but finally as she pulled back the cane to strike at him, he yelled, "Riddikulus!"

There was a noise like a whip crack. The old stumbled; seeming to trip over her own two feet as she broke out into dance. As she shook her feeble ass, getting low to the ground Blaise began roaring with laughter. Everyone felt tears in their eyes as the old woman looked down at her feet horrified at what was happening. The Boggart stopped, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Crabbe! Forward!"

Crabbe walked forward, his face set. Nana rounded on him. There was another crack, and where the old woman had stood was now a tall red haired clown, it loomed over Crabbe it's red nose spiky, it's teeth yellow. Crabbe fumbled for his wand and cried out, "Riddikulus!"

Goyle jumped up next, the clown turning into the blonde visage of Lucius Malfoy, his wand pointing at the thuggish child. He shook in fear of it, but was able to mutter out "Riddikulus!"

Pansy and Millicent went, and before he knew it Lupin was coaxing for Draco to move up. "It's confused!" shouted Lupin. "We're getting there! Draco!"

Draco walked up to it, wondering what his greatest fear was, then he thought of it as the monster turned to him. They were masked, with black cloaks, wands pointed at Draco's face. Death eaters, reaching out to give the dark mark to Draco. It seemed to feed off of Draco's fear and turned into the Dark Lord himself, some of the other children in the class gasped, as Voldemort came ever closer to Draco, reaching out to the blond boy. With everything he could muster up he yelled out, "Riddikulus!"

Voldemort shrunk down to the size of a dwarf cursing up at Draco who began chuckling at it.

"Very good, Draco!" Lupin said, pushing other students towards the front of the line.

As class neared it's end, Remus took the creature on himself, pushing it back into the wardrobe, for a brief moment Draco saw it turn into a man, with long black hair, scruffy and disheveled, it looked exactly like Sirius Black . "Five points for every student that tackled the Boggart, and ten points to Draco for defeating the Dark Lord." Lupin smiled kindly to the blonde, and the other Slytherins chuckled, patting Draco on the back.

No one else seemed to notice that Remus had seen Sirius Black, maybe Draco had just imagined it, either way he'd ask the professor the next time he had DADA.

Draco waved goodbye to his Slytherin chums and traveled down the third stair case, and into the Runes studies classroom. Not many students seemed to want to take this class, but Draco was not surprised to see Hermione Granger nose down in the textbook. He sat beside her, putting his feet up on the desk, she glanced over at him, but said nothing.

Professor Bines glided in, taking a seat in the dusty chair of his desk. "Good evening class." He said, opening his own text book, "I see we have a good turn out this year."

Draco looked around to see a half a dozen Ravenclaw students, a Hufflepuff, Granger and himself. With a sigh Draco opened his own book, and learning the stroke order of runes. While the class was very meticulous and boring, Draco found that the knowledge of Rune studies could help him in the real world.

Draco was even more surprised to see Hermione in another class, Arithmancy, the next morning. "Ah, Granger, I'm beginning to wonder if I have a stalker."

"Get over yourself Malfoy," She rolled her eyes, moving down one seat from him. "Why would you want to take these classes anyways? I thought you'd rather something a little more, psychical."

Draco grinned at her, "You'll find that I'm more complex then my simple minded friends."

They both laughed, which seemed to catch Hermione off guard, she glared at Draco and went back to her book. Draco shook his head, looking back to his own book.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/

I'm really sorry! I've been really busy with school, and working on my REAL writings. AHHH I love this story and I'm sorry I've been so distracted. I will try and make it more frequent like it was before! Hope you enjoy this short chapter. More to come…soon…I hope.

/

Draco laughed with Crabbe and Goyle, enjoying their company. They walked down the trail towards the forbidden forest, setting off for their first meeting of Caring for Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Draco turned, feeling a gaze on him and met eyes with Harry Potter. With a grin on his face he hung back as the others walked ahead, enjoying the obvious discomfort it gave Ron Weasley. Draco looked back ahead to see they were getting perilously close to the forest, and shiver came up him as he thought of the night he and Harry had seen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it — make sure yeh can see — now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books —"

"How?" Draco asked. Having studied his other texts thoroughly, he felt disappointed that he had no prior knowledge for this class. The book having attacked him earlier that morning.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Draco repeated. He took out his copy of _The Monster Book of Monsters_, which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, had belted their book shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn' — hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

The class all shook their heads.

"Yeh've got ter _stroke _'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look —"

He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Draco said exasperated. "We should have stroked them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I — I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Draco growled. "Really witty, giving us books that try and rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry quietly. Hagrid was looking downcast, Draco shot glare at Potter, but otherwise quieted down.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, who seemed to have lost his thread, "so — so yeh've got yer books an'… an'… now yeh need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Draco loudly, thinking it fine to speak once the man was out of earshot. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him —"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a Dementor behind you —" Draco grinned.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures Draco had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly, orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" Draco thought not, they seemed like filthy animals, and smelled.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer…"

Draco took a step back, looking to his friends, "Don't you want to pet the horsey Goyle?"

Goyle sneered shaking his head, "No way I'm gettin' near that thing."

Draco nudged Crabbe, "Baby Goyle here is scared of a bird." Draco looked up to see Harry shooting him another glare, and Draco shrugged back, 'what?' Harry and the trio shad approached the fence, being the only students to brave getting close to the creature.

"Right — who wants ter go first?"

Draco moved forward, walking towards Hagrid.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves!"

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry, but the boy ignored him. Harry climbed over the paddock fence. Draco leaning on one of the post to watch the other boy.

"Good man, Harry!" roared Hagrid. "Right then — let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray Hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath.

Draco eyes narrowed maliciously at the Hippogriff, worried about the creature attacking Harry.

"Easy now, Harry," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Harry's eyes immediately began to water, but he didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye. "Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Harry… now, bow."

Harry didn't feel much like exposing the back of his neck to Buckbeak, but he did as he was told. He gave a short bow and then looked up.

The Hippogriff was still staring haughtily at him. It didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right — back away, now, Harry, easy does it —"

But then, to Harry's enormous surprise, the Hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Harry!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right — yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Draco pouted, what was the point of the lesson? Bowing to an animal? Were wizards supposed to be subservient to creatures now?

Feeling that a better reward would have been to back away, Harry moved slowly toward the Hippogriff and reached out toward it. He patted the beak several times and the Hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco watched Harry, a slight frown on his face.

"Righ' then, Harry," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him! Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

"I don't think that's-" Draco said from the sidelines, watching Harry mount the obviously dangerous creature.

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Buckbeak stood up. Harry wasn't sure where to hold on; everything in front of him was covered with feathers.

Draco clutched his wand in his pocket, waiting for the beast to buck Harry off.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the Hippogriffs hindquarters.

"Good work, Harry!" roared Hagrid while the class seemed to cheer. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the Hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron and Hermione practiced on the chestnut, while Harry watched.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. The beast had finally bowed to Draco, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. Draco loved his Hawk owl, but seeing a bird horse hybrid just rubbed him the wrong way. He'd been around horses before, but they never seemed very useful to him.

"This is very easy," Draco grinned, looking over to Harry. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco looked down at the Hippogriff, scratching under it's chin. In a babying voice he said, "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

It happened in a flash of steely talons; Draco let out screech of pain and next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as the beast strained to get at Draco, who lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"AHHhhh!" Draco yelled, grasping his bleeding arm. "Fuck! I'm dying, look at me!" Draco fell to the ground yelling in pain, "It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid, who had gone very white. "Someone help me — gotta get him outta here —"

Hermione ran to hold open the gate as Hagrid lifted Draco easily. As they passed, Harry saw that there was a long, deep gash on Draco's arm; blood splattered the grass and Hagrid ran with him, up the slope toward the castle.

Draco hated being carried like a princess. The oaf was carrying him, obviously distressed about getting a student hurt during his first class. "When my father hears about this!" Draco sobbed out, holding his still bleeding arm.

"Yes…Yes…Best not ter talk, Mr. Malfoy, it only hurts more." Hagrid said, putting him on a bed in Pomfrey's office. She looked over Draco, waving a wand over Draco's arm. His arm felt numb, his fingers hard to move. "You said a hippogriff did this to you?"

Draco nodded, trying to rub the pins and needles feeling out of his arm. She shook her head, "It might still hurt a little while, they have bacteria in the talons."

Draco looked shocked, "You can't do ANYTHING?"

She shook her head, going over to Hagrid, closing the door behind her. "A little discomfort is what a boy like that needs. He's been causing all sorts of trouble for the Potter boy, no need to tell him a little sprits of tangle foot essence could cure it up."

Hagrid smiled down at her. "I wont tell if you wont."

It only hurt more when Pansy came to see him, she prattled on and on about how she was going to take care of him, and baby him. It made him feel sick, she could be a real nutter at times. Finally he was able to escape her chatter, and head up to bed. There Sirius greeted him with a wagging tail and a comforting ear. It was easy for Draco to talk to the dog, snuggling into the dog's coat. Sirius licked the bandages on Draco's arm, whining softly. "I'll be alright Blackie, nothing to worry about."

Draco sighed laying back on his pillow, "My dad's going to send me a letter about this. I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to him just yet though."

Sirius put his head on Draco's chest, huffing out a big sigh.

"Yeah… better to get some sleep and deal with it in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy and The Prisoner of Azkaban

Draco stayed in his dorm trying to recover from his injury. Without any real medication the burning pain had turned to an aching numb by Thursday morning. Draco didn't want to miss double potions, when the Slytherins and Gryffindors would be paired for their practical cauldron lessons. He didn't want to admit that the other reason he so desperately wanted to go to class was to see Harry.

Sirius had taken to sneaking out of Draco's dorm room while the boy was in class, but after Malfoy's injury the child had been allowed a few days of rest. He paced in the small room, sniffing at the crack under the door. Gryffindor towers always had huge windows to look out from, but as the Slytherins were tucked underneath the lake, there weren't many good views to the outside world.

Draco yawned, cursing as he stretched his arm too far. He looked over to see his dog sitting by the door. "I guess you want to go out, don't you boy?"

Sirius barked happily, bringing the boy's robes over to his bed, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Alright, alright." Draco painstakingly put his robes on, fastening a sling over them to rest his arm into.

He took the dog out, pleading with the big black beast to go quickly, as he was already late. Sirius huffed, whining at Draco. With a sigh Draco coaxed, "When I get out of potions I will take you out for a proper walk, how about that?"

Draco locked his dog back into his dorm room, rushing towards the potions classroom, finding he was later then he'd expected. Professor Snape looked up disapprovingly, but motioned for him to sit with the other Slytherins. Scanning the room his eyes found Harry's, but before he could really drink in the green orbs, a shrill voice invaded his ears.

"How is it, Draco?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Draco said nonchalantly. Draco looked to see Harry was watching him, he grinned.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Harry and Ron scowled at each other, looking not too pleased Draco had gotten off with less than a warning. They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution, and soon enough they were split into groups. Draco moved towards Harry, expecting to be paired with the Golden boy once again. He dropped his supplies on their table, setting up his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron.

He sat next to Harry, his good arm going in the air. "Sir," Draco called, "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm —"

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Ron went brick red. Draco looked over Harry to the redhead, his grin getting bigger. Oh this was going to be even better.

"There's nothing wrong with your arm," Weasley hissed at Draco.

"Weasley, you heard Professor Snape; cut up these roots." Draco pushed his roots in front of Harry, the Golden boy giving him a sideways glare.

The weasel grabbed his knife forcefully, pulling Draco's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all different sizes. Draco put his good arm on the table, leaning his head on his palm.

"Professor," Draco said with a smile on his face, "Weasley's mutilating my roots, sir."

Severus sighed and approached their table, he stared down at the roots, then gave Ron an

unpleasant smile from beneath his long black hair. "Change roots with Malfoy, Weasley."

"But, sir —!"

Ron had spent the last quarter of an hour carefully shredding his own roots into exactly equal

pieces.

"Now," said Snape in his most dangerous voice.

Weasley shoved his own beautifully cut roots across the table at Draco, then took up the knife again.

"And, sir, I'll need this shrivelfig skinned," said Draco, eying Ron evilly.

"Potter, you can skin Malfoy's shrivelfig," said Snape, giving Harry the look of loathing he

always reserved just for the Golden boy.

Harry took Malfoy's shrivelfig as Ron began trying to repair the damage to the roots he now had

to use. Draco leaned closer to Harry whispering, "Are you mad at me?"

Harry looked over to Ron, seeing the red-headed boy concentrating so hard that his tongue was peaking between his lips as he measured. He turned to Draco. "No, how could I be mad at you for causing me nothing but headache." He said sarcastically.

Draco looked around, "Come on Harry, what do you want from me?"

Harry skinned the shrivelfig as fast as he could, trying to concentrate on the task instead of Draco. Draco quietly added, "I'm sorry that stupid creature injured me. It's not like I wanted to get hurt."

Harry flung the shrivelfig back towards Draco, his eyes meeting the cold grey ones, not saying a word to the Slytherin.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" Draco asked Harry quietly.

"None of your business," said Ron jerkily, without looking up. Draco looked surprised to find Ron was now interested in their conversation. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing how this would end up.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," Draco said in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's

not very happy about my injury —"

"Keep talking, Malfoy, and I'll give you a real injury," snarled the weasel.

"– he's complained to the school governors. And to the Ministry of Magic. Father's got a lot of

influence, you know. And a lasting injury like this" — he gave a big sigh— "who knows

if my arm'll ever be the same again?"

"So that's why you're putting it on," said Harry, accidentally beheading a dead caterpillar

because his hand was shaking in anger, "To try to get Hagrid fired." He looked at Draco with such maliciousness, that it actually took the Slytherin back.

"Well," he started to stutter, lowering his voice to a whisper, "partly, Potter. But there are other benefits too. Weasley, slice my caterpillars for me."

Draco slid the creature over to the ginger, continuing to speak with Harry. "Listen, I know you like Hagrid...but come on, he's a terrible teacher."

"So you want him to become homeless, get him kicked out of Hogwarts?" Harry growled.

Draco frowned, "Come on, Harry, he doesn't belong here."

This seemed to set Harry off even more, he clutched his knife angrily.

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions

lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times

worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned —

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing to splash back into the

cauldron, so that everyone could see.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me

say, quite clearly, that only one cat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

They both looked back to see Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right —"

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione

went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this

potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

"Help me!" he moaned to Hermione.

"Hey, Harry," said Seamus Finnigan, leaning over to borrow Harry's brass scales, "have you

heard? Daily Prophet this morning — they reckon Sirius Black's been sighted."

"Where?" said Harry and Ron quickly. On the other side of the table, Draco looked up,

listening closely.

"Not too far from here," said Seamus, who looked excited. "It was a Muggle who saw him.

'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't

they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was

gone."

"Not too far from here…" Ron repeated, looking significantly at Harry. Draco locked eyes with Ron, a sneer coming across the weasel's face. "What, Malfoy? Need something else skinned?"

Draco's eyes fixated on Harry, he leaned over the table, a real smile on his face. "Thinking of trying to catch Black single-handed, Potter?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's right," said Harry.

Draco smiled, "Of course, if it was me, I'd have done something before now. I wouldn't be

staying in school like a good boy, I'd be out there looking for him." Draco's eyes looked deeply into Harry's and he could tell the boy understood what he meant. _I'd look for him with you._

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" said Ron roughly.

"Don't you know, Potter?" Draco asked.

"Know what?" Harry asked, and Draco cocked his head.

"Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the Dementors, do you?

But if it was me, I'd want revenge. I'd hunt him down myself." Did he not know who Sirius Black was?

"What are you talking about?" said Harry a hint of anger in his voice, but at that moment Snape called, "You should have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we'll test Longbottom's…"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed openly, watching Neville sweat as he stirred his potion feverishly.

Hermione was muttering instructions to him out of the corner of her mouth, so that Snape

wouldn't see. Harry and Ron packed away their unused ingredients and went to wash their hands

and ladles in the stone basin in the corner.

"What did Malfoy mean?" Harry muttered to Ron as he stuck his hands under the icy jet that

poured from the gargoyle's mouth "Why would I want revenge on Black? He hasn't done

anything to me — yet."

"He's making it up," said Ron savagely. "He's trying to make you do something stupid…"

The end of the lesson in sight, Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to

Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a

tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors watched fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the

toad in his left hand and dipped a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He

trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and

Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindors burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket

of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you

not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed."

Draco quickly wrote a note, a time, a location, and the words 'I know who Sirius Black is' on it. He walked close to Harry, sliding the note into his palm as he brushed past them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and disappeared.

As promised once potions was over Draco released Sirius from his new prison. Once outside Sirius ran across the grass, bouncing across the fields while Draco took a seat on one of the stone benches.

A cry from the sky sounded as Draco's hawk-owl, Rancor, swooped down, landing on the blond's shoulder. Not far away the white owl that belonged to Harry chirped from her perch in a nearby tree. Rancor called to her, settling himself against Draco, fluffing his feathers.

Sirius's nose caught a light scent, it was faint, but it called to him. He padded across the lawn, running past the shouting Draco towards the school. He followed the scent to a small window on the ground, it was the teacher's lounge.

Inside Remus Lupin was teaching Gryffindor students, completely focused on his class. Sirius laid close to the ground, his nose pushing against the glass. Not much longer a hand touched his back, "Blackie? What are you looking at?"

Draco bent down, looking into the window to see Harry, " You watching the class?"

The dog wagged his tail a few times, but continued starring at the werewolf. Draco sat next to the dog, looking in on the class, his hand soothing the dog's back. Sirius's mind drifted to the first time he had met the professor.

Sirius had just been placed in Gryffindor, his line had always been Slytherin's, but somehow the sorting hat had put him into the wrong house. When he slumped into a seat on the Gryffindor table he found the cheering and excited housemates to be nothing but hassle. The seats beside him stayed empty until a small brown haired boy came up to him, he trembled slightly as he put out his hand, "I'm Remus, what's your name?"

Sirius looked up under his dark hair, glaring at the boy. "Sirius Black."

His hand stayed in the air, waiting to be shook, but Sirius ignored it. Instead Remus reached down and grabbed Sirius's hand, shaking it. "Nice to meet you. I hope we become good friends, Sirius."

Sirius had been taken back by the boy's persistence, and although he shook with nervousness he had a streak of bravery. "I'm sure we will be."

The only thing that had kept him sane in Azkaban was his memories of Remus, but seeing him only a few feet away was killing him. If he could just explain, if he could just touch Remus, just kiss him, but doing nothing was more torture then any dementor could do.

Draco pulled on Sirius's collar, coaxing the dog to come back with him towards the dorms.


End file.
